


In the Closet (together)

by tsun_don_t_you_dere



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff in first chapter, Kinda Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, Sexual Content, Two-Shot, Warning for strong language, bottom!Kenny, i lowkey hate wing-man stan but he's a good plot device ok, literally the rarest form of k2, smut in the second, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun_don_t_you_dere/pseuds/tsun_don_t_you_dere
Summary: Kyle and Kenny find themselves in a rather awkward predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a weird mood ok

                Stan sprinted around the corner, carrying a familiar orange parka while its seething owner chased only a few feet behind.

                “Stan, give it back!” Kenny yelled, trying to cover his face, though he wasn’t doing a very good job. He hated being without that jacket, not being able to cover up his insecurities.

                “Come on, dude, why don’t you ever take it off? You look fine!” Stan apparently thought Kenny should get over these insecurities- in Stan’s words, so they could “pick up some hot chicks”.

                Kenny lunged at Stan’s legs, knocking him over. The blonde immediately scrambled for the jacket, only for it to be ripped from his grasp by an unknown force. He looked up. Of course, of fucking course. Now he was _never_ going to get that jacket back.

                Ready for a classic, chastising “you guys suck at life” speech, Kenny sat on his knees, looking down. Stan just stayed sprawled out on the ground.

                “Kenny, you look really good with your parka off,” Kyle blurted instead, his face quickly flushing as he clutched the parka.

                Both Stan and Kenny’s jaw _dropped_ , to the damn _floor_ , Kyle realizing the full implications of what he just said and trying to recover.

                “God, that sounded weird, I’m sorry- I mean… It’s not that you _don’t_ look good, you look amazing- FUCK!- I-I just, I didn’t mean it like that-“

                “See, Kenny?” Stan jutted in, quickly recovering from his earlier shock, “Kyle thinks you look _amazing_ without it.”

                “Shut up!” Kyle kicked Stan before running off with Kenny’s jacket.

                After a moment of silence: “What the actual fuck just happened?” Kenny asked, turning to look at Stan.

                Stan shrugged, but he _knew_. And he knew that Kenny knew that he knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

                Kenny was starting to suspect this whole thing was something Stan had come up with, something Stan planned. Especially since Cartman was nowhere close to being found- Thank God, or neither Kyle nor Kenny would’ve ever heard the end of it.

                The rest of the day he was playing a strenuous game of _Find Stan but Avoid Kyle_ , which he only really managed the second part of the game but that was fine.

                He managed to find Stan- finally!- and cornered him. Kenny had three questions and so help him he was going to get them answered.

“First of all, Kyle’s gay?” Kenny asked.

                “Nah, he’s bi.” Stan said. “Bi, as in bisexual.” As if he needed to clarify for fucking Kenny McCormick.

                “Since when?” Wait, shit, that wasn’t one of the three questions. Kenny cursed himself under his breath.

                “Since his mom made you two play ookie mouth when you were little.”

                Kenny’s face turned red at the mention. He still remembers that vividly- trying to spit down Kyle’s throat. “Wait, but neither of us, especially Kyle, enjoyed any of that.”

                “Exactly. It got him to thinking that he wanted something like that, but not just swallowing someone’s saliva.” Stan grinned, swinging a pink, fuzzy key around his finger. “And after years and years of trying to set you guys up, he just set you guys up perfectly! All I need to do is give you both a little push and- BAM! I see a very kinky marriage in your future. Butters agreed with this, by the way.”

                “Yeah, because your dick was too far up his ass for him to even want to argue. Maybe Kyle likes me, but what makes you think I like Kyle?” Kenny put his hands on his hips, not even wanting to know what that key went to.

                This seemed to stupefy Stan for a moment. “W-Well… I’ve seen the way you stare at him in class!” he accused, almost defensively. “And my dick has NOT been up Butters’ ass!”

  
                “Oh, yeah. I forgot. You’re the bottom. And I do not!” But they both knew he did. He stared at Kyle all the time and he never knew why. He convinced himself it was because of the nose- Kyle being Jewish and all- but he stared a little too much at those gorgeous eyes and cute little freckles for it to be just that.

                “Yeah, you do. Come on, dude, help me help you.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

                According to Stan, “help me help you” meant shoving Kenny and Kyle into a literal closet (his own, closet actually- the one Tom Cruise had hidden in before) and locking the door.

                “I’ll be back in a couple of hours. There’s plenty of food and water in there, and of course, supplies,” he said, with a rather suggestive voice. “Have fun!”


	2. Out of the Closet (together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord jesus forgive me

                Kyle and Kenny stared into each other’s eyes, and Kenny was honestly convinced they were about to start making out. He was wrong, though; only a few seconds later Kyle was shouting at the door for Stan to let them out.  

                “He’s long gone, dude,” Kenny said, trying to calm Kyle down.

                Kyle turned back to Kenny, his face flushed bright red, looking quite unsettled by that.

                “Sorry, this is kinda my fault,” Kenny admitted sheepishly. “I asked Stan to like, help out. No idea he had this in mind, though.”

                “Funny, I was about to say the same thing.” Kyle laughed, kinda awkwardly, and the closet fell into a silence infinitely more awkward than his laugh could ever be.

                Kenny gulped. Food always made things less awkward, and Stan had said there were snacks, probably on the shelves behind him. Kenny turned around and sure enough, there they were. Along assorted items like water bottles and chip bags there were Cheesy Poofs. He grabbed two bags of Cheesy Poofs, turning back to face Kyle.

                “Want some?” he asked, holding one bag out to Kyle.

                Kyle nodded, graciously taking the food.

                The blonde opened his bag and started eating only to pause suddenly, realizing he didn’t just see bottles of water and chips. “Wait-“

                He looked back at the shelf and his fears were confirmed- all he saw was pink fuzzy handcuffs, but that’s all he needed to see to know what that meant. He shrieked and pushed away, running into a very startled Kyle.

                “What? What is it?” Kyle asked frantically, grabbing Kenny’s shoulders.

                Kenny turned around, looking rather embarrassed. “Found out what Stan meant by ‘supplies’.”

                “Jesus Christ, do I even want to know?” Kyle sighed and slid down to the floor.

                Kenny shook his head and sat down with Kyle.

                “Ok, so, this is really awkward.” Kyle gazed down into his bag of Cheesy Poofs thoughtfully.

                “No shit, Sherlock. We’re both stuck in a literal closet. Hey, that reminds me, you never told me you were-“

                “Fuck off, Watson. I wasn’t finished,” Kyle interrupted. “Anyway, since this can’t possibly be any more awkward, I thought now would be a good time to tell you, uh, that… Um…”

                Kenny stared at him, waiting. Fuck, he was taking his time.

                “I, um… really like you? Like, like-like you.” Kyle continued staring down his Cheesy Poofs like they were evil.

                Kenny knew it was coming, yet somehow it still surprised him. “Wha- Really?”

                “Yes, really!” Kyle snapped, getting frustrated. “Why would I lie about something like that?”

                “Ah, I’m sorry, I just-“

                “Dude, I know you’re insecure about your appearance and family life and shit, but I love you anyway, alright?”

                Kenny was even more surprised by this. It hit something in his heart and he felt so complete.

                Someone loved him. Someone genuinely loved him.

                He tackled Kyle in a hug, too in shock to articulate how he felt in words.

                “I love you too,” Kenny finally managed to say back- those were the only words his brain could think of at the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

                Kenny had no idea how it happened- One moment they were hugging innocently, the next they were making out. Not that he minded, of course. His mind was just too clouded with joy, with excitement- with lust- to fully compute what was happening.

                His back was pressed up against the door, and Kyle was pressed up against his front. He didn’t know where the Cheesy Poofs went, although he didn’t care.

                His hands were tangled in Kyle’s glorious, untamed red hair and he never felt so alive. Kyle’s hands, on the contrary, were ‘tangled up’ in other business- that is, undoing Kenny’s pants.

                Both of them pulled apart from the kiss to gasp for air, as neither of them were too familiar with this sort of stuff (as much as Kenny liked to brag about having done all sorts of shit like this, he had only actually kissed or had sex with someone an underwhelming five times).

                They quickly resumed the kiss and Kyle finally managed to undo Kenny’s damn belt.

                Kenny realized this and got the queue, untangling his hands from Kyle’s hair and quickly unzipping Kyle’s pants.

                They pulled apart again, but this time to take turns pulling off each other’s shirts before continuing.       

                After more struggling with kissing and simultaneously undressing each other, both were finally in nothing but their underwear, now on top of each other on the floor.

                Kenny pulled away from Kyle and sat up, straddling him. “One sec.” He reached up and grabbed for the items, pulling a small open bag of suspicious looking items in it.

                Hanging out of it were the fuzzy handcuffs.

                “Bitch, if you expect me to wear those-“

                “I can wear them.” Kenny interrupted and leaned forward. “I mean, only if you _want_ me to.”

                Kyle swallowed. Shit, that was hot. “Okay.”

                He moved back up and rustled through the bag, pulling out a condom and lube. He set the lube and the pink handcuffs down on the ground next to them but put the unopened condom between his teeth.

                “Are you trying to act like a porn star? Well, if they ever actually used protection..”

                “Shuth uhp,” he said, the plastic between his teeth impairing his speech. “Flihp usth over.”

                Kyle did so, putting Kenny on the bottom and himself on the top. He pulled the condom out of Kenny’s mouth. “You could rip it, dude. And I can barely understand you with it in your mouth.”

                “Yeah, sure, just like you can barely understand me with my parka on.” Kenny smirked. “It’s your turn now.”

                Kyle grunted and reached over, grabbing the pink cuffs. Kenny put his wrists together and above his head, and Kyle fastened the fuzzy handcuffs on him.

                “Kinky.” Kenny pulled his hands apart, testing the strength of the cuffs. “Yeah, not getting out of this sucker any time soon.”

                Kyle snorted. “Ok, now for the real prep.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

                “Ugh…” Kenny groaned. “Ow…”

                “You good?” Kyle asked, staying still as to not cause Kenny discomfort. “If you wanna stop, we can-“

                “Shut the fuck up, I am not a pussy. Just start moving already, it’s worse when you stop moving.”

                “Jesus, Kenny. Sorry.” He started thrusting, slowly.

                “Sorry for snapping, baby, it’s hard to-“

                “I understand. My dick’s shoved up your hole stuff is only supposed to come out of. You have a right to be snappy.”

                “What a sexy explanation.” Kenny gritted his teeth. “Ow, fuck, it’s starting to feel better..”

                “Dammit, dude, I told you you needed to be stretched out first. You’re so fucking tight!”

                “It feels better for you, though.”

                “Yeah, for my penis, but not my conscience!”

                Kenny started to rebuke but instead threw his head back and moaned.

                Taking this as a good sign, Kyle decided to ask. “Can I go faster now?”

                Kenny nodded, the pain finally fading into pleasure. “Fuck yes, please do-“

                Kyle did so, speeding up the pace.

                Soon, both were a sweaty, moaning mess, both switching between whispering inexplicably dirty things to deep, sweet nothings to each other.

                Both of their vocal levels rose as they got closer to climaxing, both their final cries nearly a scream.

                Both Kenny and Kyle just laid there for a moment, catching their breath and enjoying the lingering feelings of pleasure.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

                “Ok, you can uncuff me now,” Kenny finally said, smiling.

                Kyle nodded. “Oh, yeah, sorry.” He grabbed the cuffs, looking for a way to take them off.

                “Dude, you can’t do it like that, you need the fucking keys.”

                “Keys…”

                Both realized where the keys were at the same time and they both jumped up.

                “Goddammit, Stan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the first smut i've ever written and I apologize for it
> 
> also lmfao this story, one i finished in a day about two boys banging in a closet, got more kudos than any other of my stories and im laughing but also kinda mad like hOW


End file.
